


Dia likes Thick Women

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chubby RIko, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Fluff, Food Kink, OH MENTIONS OF VORE, Stuffing, Weight Gain, but if nobody's going to write my kink, kind of cracky ngl, not morbid obesity just a lil chub tho, then i have to do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Riko's a little bit too thin for Dia's tastes, and Dia wants to fix that.It's fetish content.





	Dia likes Thick Women

Dia had always loved everything about Riko. Really, Riko was like a goddess of some sorts; ghostly pale, long maroon locks, long, long legs… Ah, and Riko’s personality was good. But there was one thing that bothered Dia, even if only a little.

Riko was too skinny. Now, being an absolute lesbian disaster who was given access to the internet earlier than her sister (thank god, spare Ruby,) she’d found herself with an awful abundance of kinks. Chubby girls, were one of them. Dia would never want to gain any weight herself, but she was definitely one to want to watch another girl gain weight. Nothing too big, just a supple, round, soft tummy. Morbid obesity like the artists on the internet drew made Dia gag, and she would never imagine her precious Riko like that.

But a little bit chubby, with a plush, gropable stomach? Yeah. Dia wanted that. 

Who would’ve thought  _ the  _ Kurosawa Dia would be such a freak, right? Well, she might’ve liked fat, but at least she wasn’t like Yoshiko, who was into vore. Aqours was all way too open with each other. Except for Dia and Riko, who never really shared anything during their weird two in the morning sleepovers.

So it was a plan. Dia was going to make Riko gain weight -- though not obviously. She knew that Riko was some sort of freak too, so it’d be okay to just… do it, right? That was Riko’s kink, right? Just going in there and--

A sleepy yawn snapped Dia out of her trance. 

“Good morning, Dia-chaann…” a newly-awoken Riko mumbled while stretching. God, she was cute.

“Good morning, Riko-chan,” Dia placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

Riko gave Dia a slow nod. 

“I’ve been up for awhile,” Dia adds, locking her phone and sliding off of the bed. “I’d already gotten ready for the day, but came back into bed because-- Well, I know how you are. I’ll go make us some breakfast while you get ready, alright?

Another nod follows. Riko slowly shoves herself off of the bed. “Alright…”

Perfect. Dia always was the one to cook anyways ever since Riko started coming over-- she wanted to show off. She hurried out of the room, ready to make Riko the biggest breakfast she had ever seen.

“Oh, onee-chan, good morning!” 

“Good morning, Ruby. Can you help me prepare breakfast?”

Ruby blinked. “Okay! That’s no problem! What were you thinking of making--” 

“I need you to use both of our rice cookers and make two pots of rice, and then help me prepare all of the salmon we have left in our fridge, and--”

Ruby’s seen Dia’s internet history. It was a curious mistake, and she knows where this is going. Quietly, she ganbaruby’s to herself. “Okay, onee-chan! But after this, um-- I’ve-- I’m going to spend a few months at Leah’s, for work and-- stuff! I was going to tell you over b-breakfast, but that seems like a bad idea…”

“Ok. You’re an adult now, you can do what you want.” With Ruby out of the house, and their parents gone on business trips, and Dia’s working-at-home… Dia would have a bunch of time on her hands now. 

It was going to be a long, fun morning. And month.

Riko made her way out Dia’s bedroom, casually dressed, with her hair up in a bun. She looked at the kitchen table, and--

“Holy sh- shiitake mushrooms.”

“Ruby’s not here, you can swear. She left just a few moments ago.”

“Oh,” Riko stares at the massive amounts of food on the table. “Holy shit. Um, Dia-chan, that’s--”

“It is almost winter season, Riko-chan, and I will not have either of us unprepared for the cold. Look at you! How much did you weigh in at last?”

“Um-” Riko stammers, looking down at her own waist. “Uh, a hundred pounds…?”

Dia slams her hand onto the table. “Too skinny! You won’t survive the winter, Riko-chan.”

Now, Riko wasn’t an idiot. In theory, she was actually kind of an idiot, but, she knew what her girlfriend was into. She’d always take Dia’s phone, find some hot kinky stuff, and then put it back, a little bit scared that Dia was whackin’ it to that. So her weird stuffing and weight gain or whatever it was kink finally started coming out, huh?

And when Dia was passionate about something, it… it showed. Maybe a little bit too much. 

Riko glanced at all of the food as she took a seat. Maybe she would go along with Dia’s fantasies in hopes to get one of her own returned…~

“Mmm, Dia-chan… would you feed me today? I’m feeling rather lazy-”

“Yes,” Dia instantly responded, not even letting Riko finish her sentence.

Dia picks up chopstick-full amounts of food and begins to feed Riko, watching her closely as she chewed and swallowed, each time with a cute, small sigh after. 

By the end of their meal, Dia ended up feeding almost all of it to Riko, saving herself a small portion. Riko finished drinking her miso soup and let out a content sigh, leaning back onto her chair, and slowly lifting up her top to reveal her now well-fed stomach.

Dia blushed. 

“Dia-chaan… My tummy’s so fuull~” Riko only put on that voice when she was horny. Or teasing. Shakily, Dia placed her hand on Riko’s stomach and began to gently rub it. 

...Was she drooling? 

Riko wiped the drool away from Dia’s mouth. She adjusted herself so that she was facing Dia, and slowly wiggled out of her bottoms, tossing both shorts and underwear aside. 

“So,” Riko spread her legs open, all for Dia to see. “I don’t think you’ve eaten enough, Dia-chan.~”

Itadakimasu.

\--

A few months had passed since Dia’s feeding frenzy had begun. Over those months, Riko definitely gained… weight. Maybe a lot of it. Throughout those months, Riko was binging on foods like pizza, and Dia would always bring her home a bunch of sweets from her favorite cafe -- not paying attention to the drastic health risks that might have in hold, because that’s how it was with everyone that had this kink -- and Riko’s waist was now very sizeable.

And it was winter, so that made Riko all the more better to cuddle with. In fact, Dia could barely pull herself out of bed before Riko had gotten up now, and instead stayed in bed, feeling Riko’s soft tummy, groping at it, kissing it…

“Mmm… Remind me, Riko-chan, what did you weigh in at again?” Dia’s hands were going places lower than Riko’s stomach. On top of her waist getting a makeover, her thighs and ass had gotten bigger as well. Dia gave Riko’s thigh a hard squeeze n’ light smack.

“Mmf, like… a hundred and ninety, maybe…” 

“You’re such a good girlfriend, Riko-chan,” Dia cooed. “Gaining all of this weight for me…” She kissed Riko’s cheek, then placed one on her lips as well. “You’re so warm now! I don’t even want to get up…” 

“You have work,” Riko groaned. “Do it… It’s not as if I’m not going to stay like this anyways… It’d be a lot of work to lose weight now.”

“I wouldn’t have let you, anyways.”

Riko lightly smacked Dia. “My body, Dia.”

“...Sorry,” Dia sighed, nuzzling against Riko’s chest.

“It’s fine, but when I do feel like losing it, I will. Understand?” Riko glared over.

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Now… you owe me a little something for this, don’t you?” Riko grinned.

“I thought fucking your face into the sheets would have been enough of a payment, Riko-”

Riko shook her head. “I went through with one of your fantasies… so you have to go through with one of mine~”

“What is it?” Dia questioned, anxiety welling in her voice.

“So you know how Yoshiko-chan has that spell…~?”

“...”

“I want you to eat me, Dia-chan~”

Dia took in a deep breath.

“Absolutely not!”

  
  



End file.
